TMNT Highschool AU
by SkylerJonahs
Summary: The Hamato brothers in an AU High-School story.. How can they survive love, angst, and many more in this large chaptered thingy.. lol i lost words. Lots of action, and many more! Let's see how they can survive their new school..
1. Chapter 1

**We do not own TMNT or I wouldn't be crying about not owning it. (Also this is our first EVER story on Fanfiction so please no flames... that would be appreciated!) Anyways~ Here is the story! (I'm sorry if it's terrible, we tried our best.) By the way this is rated T so if any younger viewers of this story are here, you might want to click... back... away from this story.**

 **Btw () Is Mikey and I Joking around..**

 **'** ** _Thought'_**

 **and "" Is Talking!**

\- Mikey's POV

I'd stare at by own reflection almost in a trance... blonde longish hair on my neck, baby blue eyes and a feminine face that my brothers would tease about by calling me a girl. It also sucks because i'm the size as a female as well, that just brings more flames to the fire.

' _At least I look better than my brothers, they look like a circus gone bad!_ ' I'd joke in my head, then laugh out loud because WHY NOT?

Leonardo or Leo... the oldest of us all, (Such a drag...) has short black hair that reminds me of the night sky, blue eyes and a strange muscular body that's (Maybe) better than mine. Raphael or as we call Raph is the second oldest with a terrible temper, which his appearance is strangely different than us because he has fiery red hair and brown eyes that can beat Donnie any day! Last but not least is Donatello or.. Donnie.. with oak brown hair and brown eyes that are (NOT!) similar to Raph at ALL! (HAHA!)

Any ways.. school starts today and I am not ready for our new high-school. The last one had all of our friends like April and Casey... the only problem is Casey came with us and April stayed behind.

 _'Not.. ready for High-School at all..'_ I'd slam my head on the table, ignoring the toothbrush now left alone in the sink.

\- Later on... (J: HA!) (S: Shush Jodie... DAVID STOP HUGGING MIKEY!) (D: Sorry... ON WITH THE STORY!) -

I'd run down the stairs with my favourite (Canadian spelling~!) yellow hoodie and my... VERY... tight black skinny jeans which actually show my curves... _'Damn.. I can work these... shows my curves and annoys them~!'_ I'd inwardly smile, but then glance at their pissed off faces.

"So, will these do?" I'd almost sing out happily, hugging my arms around me happily.

"Get freaking changed in a different outfit, you look like those wannabe whores!" Raphael would yell out at me, while he's grabbing his bag and fixing his newly gelled hair.

"But... But!" I'd grab onto his arm, using my best puppy eyes. I'd then smirk, seeing him fall RIGHT UNDER THEM!

"Fine... but don't do anything weird in them..." He'd sigh out, before shrugging me off and walking away.

\- Meanwhile when they FINALLY get to school... (J: Slow asses...) (S: JODIE! tHIS IS RATED T!) (J: Callm... we could maybe bump it up if it gets too sweary.)

 _'Oh.. my god... it is HUGE!'_ I'd stare wide-eyed at the school, frozen by how LARGE it is compared to our old one. I'd turn towards my brothers noticing Leo actually speechless for once, Raphs mouth dropped wide open and Donnie's smirk of appreciation to the buildings design. _'HA! I used a smart word!'_ I'd scream happily in my mind, dancing randomly and getting my brothers to stare at me with confused looks. "What are you staring at?" I'd mumble, smirking at their strange looks that they are giving me.

"Nothing.. just you acting like a psycho." Raph would mumble to himself, then grabbing me by the arm and pulling me inside those horrifying doors.

-Nones POV (M: SHOOT! That's Hardcore man.) (J: SHUSH MIKEY!)

The brothers would be holding their class schedules, and of course Mikey has to share ALL of his classes with two of my worst brothers. He have to share... with... Leo and Raph. "Why can't I have Donnie!" Mikey would whine, hugging onto Donnie's forearm for dear life.

Jodie: Sorry it's so short but Skylar and David.. the co-owners had to finish up their crappy college work and leave MOI alone for part of the story.

Skylar: Shut up, David and I are also 'IN LOOOOOOVEEEEE' *Sings that line*

David: Shush.. we are a gay couple.. and i'm sorry if it went kind of weird but please no flames! It was actually our first time trying something like this and we have over 100+ stories on our phones that we are actually scared to post online.

Jodie: Uhm, anyway's that was chapter one of TMNT AU Highschool. (Lame Name) I know.

JDS: We shall see you... NEXT... MAYBE TONIGHT? IDK WHENEVER!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It is Jodie and Skylar again with another chapter for TMNT Highschool AU! Thank you so much for those reviews btw, it really gave us more FIRE to write another chapter.**

 **Monty G: They totally are! I was sitting beside David as he was also typing... I think he snorted XD! Anyways, thank you for that review because it got Skylar hyperactive.**

 **As usual all three of us DO NOT OWN TMNT 2012! Please enjoy chapter two!**

 _'Ugh, this is so BORING'_ Mikey would slam his head on the desk. It was his first period in English and so far it was terrible! He got so embarrassed from his two brothers. Leo decided to try and slide over a desk to get to his seat... didn't end that well... he accidentally bumped into a girl halfway their and they both collapsed onto the floor! Now everyone was snickering at us for half of the class, already calling us "Class clowns!"

Mikey would sigh out loud, staring at the board tiredly as the teacher rambles on and on about WW2 or whatever war was going on. He'd silently peer beside him at Raphael who was chewing LOUDLY on a piece of gum.

"Raph... stop chewing that loud." Mikey would whisper towards his big brother, making sure to hide his mouth behind some paper.

"Shut up." He'd whisper back, clearly annoyed by Mikey.

He'd sigh, going back to the terrible lecture.

\- Mikey's POV

I'd happily skip out of my first period class, giggling to my brothers that we have art next.. which is like.. my totally awesome and favourite class EVER in the history of the world! (J: It's hard writing as Mikey..) (S: JODIE! SHUSH! On with the story!)

I'd freeze as i'd bump into someone, falling down and bringing him with me. "Oh my gosh, i'm sorry!" I'd blurt out, looking up to him and freezing. Good god.. his eyes are so sexy! _'Wait what?'_ I'd freeze in my thoughts, staring at the man before me. He'd have jet black hair and green emerald eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that! Lemme help you up." He'd speak out in an Irish accent almost fluently. "Oh.. It's alright." I'd mumble back, hiding my eyes in my blonde bangs.

"Are you sure mate.. you look ill?" He'd sigh out, brushing the bangs away from my eyes, then slowly smiling at me.

"OI! Mikey.. we're going to be late for class." Raph would blurt out, ruining the almost magically lovely atmosphere. He'd grab my arm, pulling me up and out of the Irish beauty's arm, then walking away while dragging me.

"Wait! I didn't get your name!" I'd yell out at him, and smile as he yells back.. "It's William!"

\- William's POV

I watched him get pulled away, thinking of the name Mikey over and over in my mind. _'He's a real beauty..'_ I'd inwardly sigh out, watching him leave my view.

Oh crap! I'm late for P.E..

\- No Ones POV

Mikey would sigh out, watching the teacher tell everyone about 3D Printing but his mind was somewhere else. _'I wonder what William's favourite subject is.'_ He'd sigh out loud, daydreaming.

"Michelangelo are you listening?" Mrs. Johnston would snap her fingers in front of his face, looking a little bit worried. Mikey would almost jump out of his seat startled, looking around at everyone's gaze on him.

"Do you need to see the nurse?" She would ask concerned, then walk over to Leo's desk and giving him a slip.

Leo would walk over to Mikey, pulling him out of the classroom. "Mikey, do you need any help... you were completely out of it." He'd ask in his brotherly voice, holding onto his arms carefully.

"I'm fine... I was just.. thinking." Mikey would sigh out, turning his head away from his elder brother.

"Class is technically over so let's head to Computer Tech." He'd smile at him, then walk away from the classroom still holding Mikey's arm.

\- Mikey's POV

I'd quickly take a seat beside William, ignoring the glances that Leo and Raph send my way.

"Hey William, I didn't expect to see you here." I'd speak happily, while using my '"Charming..."' Smile.

He'd laugh out, "Yeah, it's a surprise seeing you here as well.. and if you want you can call me Will."

I'd use a fake gasp, then mumble out loud. "It hasn't even been the first date my Will.." Of course he would laugh again, then slowly inch his face closer to mine and whisper something I would never hear in a million years.

"That's the fun of it love..."

Jodie: WOW! That was a tiny chapter.

Skylar: I lost my 'will' to write after that.

David: Lol.. failed joke babe.

Skylar: UUGH!

Jodie: Any ways! We would appreciate A LOT of reviews to give us a bubbly feeling and make us write more crap. Also I recently moved in with Skylar and David... that was a BAD MOVE! They frig like animals. Dirty boys..

Skylar: Oh shush.. you wish you were us.

David: Thank you for reading...

*They float away dancing*


End file.
